guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quest
Quest-specific bosses Some bosses only appear during certain quests, such as Ulrik the Undefeated. If you are in a party with someone who has the quest in their log, but you have already completed the quest, then do you see the boss in that location or not? That leads me to another question: If someone in your party has completed Crush the Luxons! but you have completed Destroy the Kurzicks! then will you see bleached bones in the Luxon AND Kurzick settlements? Kidburla 19:40, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :I believe that having the quest takes precedence over not having it. For example, I know that if you have Last Day Dawns (or whatever it's called, didn't want to redlink it) and somebody else does not, the Charr will still be level 20. Also, I know that if you have Defend North Kryta Province and somebody does not, the Titans will spawn -- so yes, you would see Ulrik the Undefeated if someone had it even if you have completed it. So if you were near a settlement with someone in your party that had not completed the quest, you would see the NPCs available. I think. So, in short, having crap available for interaction takes precedence over not having it available. Whee, long and rambly answer! --Tinarto 11:19, 29 April 2006 (CDT) ::That's it. There are no quests that use the 'spawn point' so they just overlap each other. :: Many of those monsters, like Maximole/Urkal the Ambusher, are just a renamed copy of another monsters, or even the same monster. There are not many 'missable' things in Guild Wars, with the exception of 'learning' quests and events. Mithran 18:43, 12 October 2006 (CDT) Getting things done Why hasn't this been done long before? Kathryn Maulhammer Well, that's a silly question :P lol, things only get done when someone does them. If you notice something isn't there then you do it. Up until a couple of weeks ago there was nothing here, people just do things as they find them. 20:26, 20 Jun 2005 (EST) Redirect In fact I don't agree that this should be a redirect. This page should probably explain what quests are, since defeinitions should generally use the singular. 20:27, 20 Jun 2005 (EST) :Agreed and implemented. —Tanaric 20:50, 21 Jun 2005 (EST) ::Looks good. I guess this does make sense. Kathryn Maulhammer Definition of Quest Is there anyone who would find this site without first knowing what a quest was? Even the RPG version of quest is fairly common knowledge now. Kathryn Maulhammer Conceivably, yes. This is an encyclopedia, just because something is common knowledge I don't think that means we should exclude it. 19:33, 21 Jun 2005 (EST) Skills as Quest Rewards I thought that in general skills obtained from quests are generally available before the trainers who can sell them. That is the biggest advantage of doing skill quests.. You don't pay money, and you don't lose skill points AND you get it earlier. I like to do all the quests, and so generally, when I get to a trainer, he'd have few new skills to offer me. The only exception is the Southern Shiverpeaks. Has anyone expereinced differently? --Karlos 21:24, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) :The quest is always available before the trainer, assuming you go through the game "in order." --Fyren 00:46, 8 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Yes, but some skills are not available as quest rewards. Some are only available from trainers (directly or via SoC). That includes some skills available from the rainer in Grendich Courthouse and Ice Tooth Cave. That's why I removed the sentence stating that quests are the only way to learn skills before you get to Lion's Arch. --Tetris L 02:21, 8 Sep 2005 (EST) "Quissions" What about a section about quests that are more like a mix of a quest and a mission (I like to call them "quission".) I'm talking about most of then quests in SF/UW/FoW. They are quests, but you can repeat them as often as you want and if the party is "defeated" you're sent back to the starting point. Those are characteristics of a mission, not a quest. --Tetris L 19:20, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) :Beign "repeatable" and being a "quission" are not related. For example, some of the Titan quests are "quissions" (where if the party is wiped out quest fails) but they are all non-repeatable. In addition, a mission is not repeatable. You can do it 300 times, but you will only get the reward once. :Finall, I don't even think that's a relevant attribute to display on the list. We already list "repeatable" (which is very relevant for XP and DP) but to list the quests that cause you to go to the nearest outpost if you fail is... quite frankly... useless. This is pointed out in the quest's page. --Karlos 06:28, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) ::You got me wrong. I didn't say we should add an icon to the quests list. (Actually I think we should remove the "repeatable" icon because that information isn't essential for most users.) I just asked if we should add a section or a note to the quest article, because in the article it is not mentioned with a single word by now that some quests send you back to the nearest outpost if the party is defeated. --Tetris L 16:14, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Sorry. I misread the article title and thought this was the talk page for Quest's'. I believe there are two criteria here: :::#Does the quest wipe out the party upon failure (like a mission). :::#Does the quest fail upon being wiped out (like a mission). :::The new quests in the Sept 7th update mostly fall in category 1. Only one quest has category 2 as well (Defend Denravi). So, they are not really like missions. :::I believe it is worth mentioning, but I don't really think here is the most pertinent place to say that. I think it's more important to list in the Quests page as well as maybe the quests themselves. That's where people reading about them will go and that's where they should see the warning/note. :::We need to come up with a name as well... "Failure means death" "To Victory or to Outpost!" :) "Serious Quests" "New Quests" --Karlos 17:16, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::"Missions are only repeatable in that they can be done more than once ... <- Sorry, but this sentence is most confusing. What do you mean "only"?? The fact that something can be done more than once is the very definition of being repeatable. There is no only here. --Tetris L 00:01, 16 Sep 2005 (EST) Quest Rewards depending on profession? I've got a very stupid, very basic, very simple question: Do quest reward items change depending on profession??? (I can't believe I never asked myself that in almost 6 months of playing GW.) -- 15:47, 24 November 2005 (UTC) ::I don't think so, i've had 7 different chars (three sadly now pushing up daisies. Sob! =D) and the rewards didn't change (with the exception of the skill rewards of course) :::I believe that Anet occasionally changes the quest reward items in the early parts of the game. If you check out the quest pages you will usually find that the same type of item now has a different name (but the same stats). --Rainith 16:31, 24 November 2005 (UTC) ::::The reason I'm asking: I have recently updated a few quest rewards (for example yesterday: A Brother's Fury, and I noticed that in several cases some reward items changed stats and profession. -- 06:22, 25 November 2005 (UTC) :::::To be honest I don't really pay attention to the skill rewards items so i'll defer to you in this :) --William Blackstaff 07:50, 25 November 2005 (UTC) ::::::I used to sell all Quest Rewards instantly after I received them, because they were all crap. But with a recent update ANet gave the quest reward items a boost in stats, especial in the early parts of the game, so some of the quest reward items are actually worth keeping for a while now. -- 07:54, 25 November 2005 (UTC) I just updated Urgent Warning with reward details, and this is the 3rd time in a row that a reward item that was a Monk item is replaced by a Necro item. This really makes me suspicious, as my character is a Necro secondary. -- 15:21, 28 November 2005 (UTC) Quest Reward List Would it be possible to have an auto-generated list of quest rewards? I'm hoping it's possible, but my wiki-foo is non-existent. The only thing I'm worried about is the load it might cause the server. LordKestrel 01:13, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :It's possible to have an auto-updated list of quest rewards, as in if hte stats of the reward changes, the list will auto-reflect it. To generate that list in the beginning we need to have a major crusade and dump all the quest rewards into their own modules/tempaltes, and have a list that loads them, similar to how the Mesmer skills quick reference handles things. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:16, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::Faction is missing from the quest rewards, but Factions refers also to Balthazar, and rewards include only Luxon or Kurzik faction. 82.208.134.45 13:49, 27 June 2006 (CDT) Hidden Quests I think we should add an icon or some kind of notation (like (hidden)) for quests that are 'hidden'. I mean, those that have not a ! mark on NPC giving the mission or you must wait until a conversation ends so the ! appears; like The Prize Winning Hogs, A Gift for Althea or The Bog Beast of Bokku. That way people would wait a bit instead of thinking the quest can't be taken. --Mithran 18:40, 12 Aug 2006 (GMT+1) :I think an interrogation mark or a clock disk would be ok for this. I'll make a symbol, upload it, and add it to all the 'hidden' quesk as long as some people agree with that.Mithran 07:23, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::What about quests that only trigger when you talk to an NPC that doesn't even have an arrow? Specifically Churrlan. Kessel 06:26, 7 December 2006 (CST) Reward mission items In Nightfall, many quest will give alos 'reward mission items' like Monastery Credits o Luxon Totems, many players are interested in doing those quest only or doing them first, should we have a notation for that too? Valuable quest rewards Anybody fancy putting together a page of valuable quest rewards (the -50 cesta, this sword and this staff are the kind of thing I'm thinking of)? I sold all that kind of stuff to the merchant on my first couple of runs through PvE, a simple guide as to what's worth keeping or selling could be invaluable for people just starting out. Other than those three I don't know of any valuable rewards, so I don't want to put the page together myself in case I've missed something. --NieA7 08:36, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :Pre-searing crystalline longsword is worth a couple of platinum, and the -5 energy scroll from CoA (is that still worth anything with the new greens?) — Skuld 08:39, 4 September 2006 (CDT) ::See, I asked this with a character just about to go into post-searing. I figured nothing in pre-searing would be worth all that much, so of course I sold it all Somebody help me before I lose even more money! >.< --NieA7 08:43, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :::Haha! You can get one in a couple of hours, you only need to do the moa bird catacombs quest, the first couple of tutorial quests and secondary profession quest, but most people either would rather pay for it to be done for them or don't have the slot to do so. — Skuld 08:47, 4 September 2006 (CDT) : I may be missing something obvious here - but why is the -20 off-hand considered valuable? Fox Bloodraven 12:16, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::The discussion here indicates that this item is not a valuable reward, so I have removed it from the list. Fox Bloodraven :Why is sword from Charr at the Gate is considered valuable? Information should be put in there to explain why those items are valuable. Last three quests have this information while others does not. Barinthus ::I think the original poster may have meant the longsword with the "crystalline sword" skin, which is actually from the quest "The Prize Moa Bird". It's mentioned on that page. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 03:41, 28 November 2006 (CST) re-organizing valuable in favor of the value I have re-arranged Valuable Quest Rewards to emphasize the value instead of the quest. In particular, several of the quest rewards are valuable for the same reason (the Furious mod). Also, I have removed the previously valuable section because (a) these items are (by definition) not valuable and (b) the reference is outdated (as the update was long ago). The original text is here if anyone decides to replace it.--''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' 18:48, 13 February 2009 (UTC) --begin original text-- Previously valuable rewards: *Cities of Ascalon (Post-Searing): Negative energy scroll for protection against e-denial in PvP. Several green items introduced, such as the Frozen Fan, are superior to the scroll. *Charr at the Gate (Pre-Searing): Sword came with an inherent +5 armor mod, however this was changed to a 15^50 mod in an update. --end original text-- Too Prophecies specific? This article looks like it has not been updates since Prophecies - it mentions only pre-searing and post-searing and Tyrian examples of other stuff. What needs to be done to make this more generic i.e. all campaigns? --MasterPatricko 14:17, 27 September 2006 (CDT) New quest type? It may be worth adding a "cross-campaign" quest type, as it isn't correct to list "Sunspears in Kryta" or "Mhenlo's Request" as a purely Prophecies quest, since they are only available if you have Nightfall or Factions unlocked. There will be an increasing number of bridging quests with each campaign; there were 2 for Factions (Faction-Prophecies and vice versa), there are 4 for Nightfall (Factions-Nightfall, Prophecies-Nightfall and their reciprocals) and when chapter 4 comes out there will logically be an additional 6 to move between the 4th and the previous three; while it may not have needed categorization before it certainly would seem that it may be helpful. :Those quests are not campaing specific. For example, You can quest-travel from Tyria to Cantha and then from Cantha to Elona. I tested it already. :*A Tyrian character can make 'Sunspears in Cantha'. :*A Canthan can make 'sunspears in Kryta' :*An Elonian can make any of both missions Cantha->Tyria, Tyria->Cantha after doing one of Elona->Tyria or Elona->Cantha. :To put it simply: Any character can make any 'travel' quest that unlocks and area she already has not been in. Mithran 07:11, 7 November 2006 (CST) ::I Was about to post the same thing I think its a good idea.--Coloneh RIP 18:46, 13 November 2006 (CST) difficulty quests In night fall there are a new set of quests that when you get to them it says Difficulty:Master in the discription in red. the quest that i am on is incrediable hard and is labled master. how should these be listed? (the quest is battle for turais percession, theres about 100+ margonites) :The games uses a Master tag. We could use an abbreviation like M They cannot be salvaged It’d appear that at the moment, quest rewards can be salvaged. Can anyone help verify this? I’ve only tested two weapons, one of which I didn’t notice was a quest reward until after I went to salvage it. The weapons I salvaged were the Sundering Long Sword from Fires in the East, and the Longbow of Fortitude from The Frontier Gate Fugitives. This isn’t particularly epic as there aren’t many or possibly any quest rewards with max mods you can salvage off of them (at least in prophecies), but it’s noteworthy as it allows you to put mods on quest rewards, the salvage them off later. Uncertain if this works with Factions or Nightfall items, and if it’s intentional or a bug. TheSleeper 17:42, 9 December 2006 (CST) Master Difficulty Quests Started the section on these quests. Should we add a list/category? Atma 05:07, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Valuable Rewards this sounds a bit weird, some things should be updated, egt where to get the crystalline sword (no more the moa bird quest, its charr a the gate now...and instead a 15^50 sword there?... 0o -- Zerpha The Improver 09:26, 15 June 2007 (CDT) : If you find outdated or any other kind of incorrect information, you are free to change them :). Balwin 01:54, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Runnable Could we introduce a category called runnable quests or somethin like that? just thought that would be good cause if u lookin for a quest where u can do nothing/finish quest quickly and get exp, then there would be an easy place to look.--121.208.172.69 05:08, 10 November 2007 (UTC) need to correct wiki quest givers exclamation mark is yellow...not green....green is the travel guy. :Huh? You mean it doesn't look like this image:QuestIconThumb.png anymore? Because that sure looks green to me. (T/ ) 01:59, 25 November 2007 (UTC) List of quests best not taken or not completed? Is there a list of quests that are better off not completed? A good place to farm with the quest not completed perhaps (titles, items), or an easy way to complete certain things (hard mode vanquish) and other things? Decollete 14:17, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I dont think so, but feel free to make one! — Warw/Wick 14:21, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Zaishen Challenge Quests They should have a paragraph, but as yet don't. --◄mendel► 18:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) The Zaishen Bounties and Missions are different from the existing quest types in that they behave like a nonrepeatable quest that you can nonetheless repeat once every time it becomes available again, unless you still have it open in your quest log. --◄mendel► 06:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) : Rats — I knew it couldn't be that easy. I'm in favor of a rewrite; the article seems overly long (or complex) for a relatively simple concept with a number of interesting variations. (I suspect it grew incrementally, so it's due for rejuvenation.) I'll give it some thought and return to it. (Unless someone beats me to it...please!) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC)